1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cylinder head provided with a guide rib side of a coolant inlet and an eccentrically positioned coolant outlet for improving cooling efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cylinder head of an engine provides a space for a valve system and is connected with a cylinder block for forming a combustion chamber and contributes to generation of driving torque of an engine.
In an explosion stroke of a combustion chamber, heat is generated and exhaust gas is subsequently discharged through an exhaust port of a cylinder head so that the cylinder head is exposed to heat.
If the cylinder head is not efficiently cooled, many elements such as a valve seat portion, a valve guide, a valve, and so on are subject to thermal damage by the heat, and an engine performance may be deteriorated.
Thus, a coolant passage is formed to a cylinder head, and suitable design of the coolant passage for cooling is one of the most important factors with respect to the performance and durability of an engine.
In a general cylinder head 100 of an engine, as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, coolant passage 101 is formed for coolant to flow around a spark plug mounting portion 103, intake and exhaust ports 105 and 107, and intake and exhaust valve seat portions 109 and 111 in order to cool them.
That is, coolant inlets 113 for the coolant to inflow are formed to sides of the exhaust valve seat portion 111 and coolant outlets 115 for the coolant to flow out are formed to sides of the intake valve seat portion 109.
Thus, the coolant inflows through the coolant inlet 113 to the coolant passage 101, flows around the exhaust valve seat portions 111 or between the exhaust valve seat portions 111, cools around the spark plug mounting portion 103, flows between the intake valve seat portions 109, and flows out through the coolant outlet 115.
In a general cylinder head 100, however, flowing of the coolant may be obstructed and reduced due to collision of the coolant so that cooling efficiency between the exhaust valve seat portions 111 and near the spark plug mounting portion 103 can be deteriorated.
Poor cooling efficiency between the exhaust valve seat portions 111 and near the spark plug mounting portions 103 may result in increasing abrasion of the exhaust valve seat portion 111.
Also, as shown in FIG. 4, in a case of a GDI engine, an injector mounting portion 117 is formed between the coolant outlets 115 of the cylinder head, and the coolant flows near the spark plug mounting portion 103 and flows out directly through the coolant outlets 115 so that cooling around the injector mounting portion 117 is poor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.